


In the midst of realizing how much he means

by LivingInABox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, fail plot, tsukkiyama - Freeform, we need more tsukkiyama fluff omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInABox/pseuds/LivingInABox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Kei doubted Tadashi's affection. And one time, there was no reason to.</p>
<p>In which Tsukishima is insecure and Yamaguchi is not wimpy when it comes to Tsukishima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the midst of realizing how much he means

**Author's Note:**

> Plot got jumbled up. So this is probably-doesn't-make-sense fluff. And perhaps ooc.  
> My hands slipped on the last one. C:  
> Enjoy

1\. 

Unlike the Karasuno royal couple and mommy and daddy crow, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, more of Tsukishima, were never those who openly displayed their affection in the eyes of public. Well, technically they weren't even a couple. Since there was no 'will you go out with me' or 'I like you', it's was just 'Tsukki, tsukki' then random hand holding and this one time they kissed (with Yamaguchi pressed him against the wall, hands clutching his shirt, while his arms hung limply, not knowing whether he could pull the boy even closer to him or caress his back in a casual manner, though Yamaguchi pulled away before he muster up the courage to do either. Then his friend looked at him with a contemplating expression that Tsukishima rarely see, before whispered a quiet "sorry," and walked out of his room.)

Why were you sorry for kissing me?

And Tsukishima make sure to kept their distance the next time Yamaguchi came over. Like this is better.

 

2.

They went back to normal 2 days after that. Yamaguchi was back to his air-head self, going 'Tsukki' this and that, while Tsukishima scowl began to hardened in his face. He even talked less than normal, and his snide comments lack all the bite in them.  
Not to be exaggerated, but even Kageyama was slightly worried.

When they walked home that day, Yamaguchi slipped his hands into his hold, and laced their fingers together (his heart took an unwilling leapt). "What's wrong, Tsukki?"

"Nothin'" He wanted to pull away before Yamaguchi did. He wanted to be the one who pull away before he'll be left with this feeling of rejection in his chest, but he couldn't.

"You know I'm your bestfriend before anything else right?"

What the hell did that mean?

"Yeah." No. I don't know. Tsukishima founded a force to remove his hand from Yamaguchi's. They avoided each other eyes until Yamaguchi dropped him off at his house.

"See you tomorrow," His friend smiled the million dollar smile and it's so unfair. Why are you unaffected?

 

3\. 

Tsukishima often found himself drift off to his thoughts these recent days. He hated the fact that everytime he did, it was Yamaguchi who dominated all of his mind. Yamaguchi who was actually more athletic than himself, who can run longer distance, and endured harsher training because he had the determination that Tsukishima lacked, he worked so hard even when he wasn't a regular, even when he didn't have to and Tsukishima found that somewhat admirable.  
Then Yamaguchi looked up from the courtyard and waved at him. His gym uniform was probably soaked in sweat with all the laps his class ran, and Tsukishima had to stop himself before he waved back. He didn't tear his eyes away from the other's small form until Yamaguchi turned away to laughed along with a classmate's babling. He had nice-looking friends in his class, and wasn't quiet or cold like Tsukishima. He didn't really need Tsukishima if you clearly think about it.

Was this how that idiotic King felt when he came to talk with him? And what was his advice again?

'Suck it up and tell him what you're thinking.'

Like hell he can do that.

(Pathetic.)

 

4\. "Nice serve, Yamaguchi," The captain cheered in a loud voice as Yamaguchi released a breath and got into position. Tsukishima watched him from the benched line, and Yamguchi took a leapt up before hit the ball with all his might, which the force wasn't as strong as Tsukishima's serve, but everyone could read the pressure he bear easily with the way his face was forming lines. The ball flew over the net and straight at a confident libero before swerving to the right, taking the other team by surprise when the libero dived for it, missing it by a beat. The game quickly ended after Hinata slammed down one of the monstrous quick spike. Karasuno turned the table and won.

"Yessss!" Hinata jumped up and onto Yamaguchi as Suga-san gave the boy and good ruffle in the head. Captain gave a hard manly slap at his back and good jobs flying around from the coach and everyone else. Yamaguchi was getting better, Tsukishima could tell that the team had begin to see it, he could tell that Yamaguchi was now an invaluable asset to them and not just another first year. He could see how Yamaguchi was drifting away from him.

But, this is fine, isn't it? It's what Tsukishima wanted before, too -- to keep distance between them, but then why he couldn't get out any words when Yamaguchi flashed him a victory sign.

A good friend will say words of compliment, Tsukishima wasn't a good friend. Only bitter bile came up instead.

Really, why would Yamaguchi like someone like him?

 

5.

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi called at him and waved him over to a section in the shop. They were clothes shopping or rather Yamaguchi was, and Tsukishima was forcefully dragged along. Then they bumped into the idiots duo on the way and now the sight of Kagehi was making Tsukishima gagged in disgust. He dropped a wrist watch he was holding and trudged over to the other boy.  
"You wear size medium right? Or large since you're taller now?" Saying with his usual bubbly manner, Yamaguchi held up a pale blue polo up to his chest and then an orange one, before holding them both out to the front. "Which color do you like?"

He couldn't help at the warm spreading in his heart, but then Yamaguchi mumbled. "Akiteru-san wear the same size, doesn't he?"

"His birthday is this week right, you should get some thing for him, Tsukki--" And before he knew it, he had grabbed the boy's chin and slammed their lips together much to everybody's attention and Yamaguchi's dissatisfaction, otherwise why else would he push Tsukishima away upon a brief contact. "W-wait--" But Tsukishima captured his lips again, holding his neck to keep them from separating even when the handle of hanger was digging into his chest painfully. Yamaguchi didn't resist for long when he felt parted mouth tempted him to bring their kiss even deeper.

"Never take you for one who enjoy kissing in public," And Tsukishima fell out of his trance, albeit a sweet one, and then he pulled away to see a shocked, breathless Yamaguchi, and he quickly avert his eyes to Kageyama and Hinata, behind them were looks of horror and disgust, and for the first time in a while, Tsukishima panicked. What the fuck did he just do? His mouth ran dry even with Yamaguchi's taste linger on his lips.

"I--" As if trying to justify himself, he turned to Yamaguchi, who had his back to him. He embarrassed him in front of everyone, Tsukishima concluded. Then he took in a breath and released icy voice that was colder than he had intended. "I'll head on first." Then he left, knowing that was the worst thing he could have done.

Trash.

Yamaguchi deserves someone better. He knew that.

\--

 

1\. 

Like he expected, Yamaguchi was deliberately avoiding him.

They ate lunch together with the other Karasuno's first year, but even then, Yamaguchi didn't spare him a glance him and sat near Hinata. Then he hurriedly apologized and left Tsukishima to walk home alone, saying he had something going on right after school. Tsukishima doesn't blame him for the way he was acting. Because he, too, didn't even know how he should act in front of Yamaguchi.

Then it was Akiteru's birthday, and Yamaguchi came in a semi formal get up, looking neater than his normal tee and shorts, it got Tsukishima's temper riled up more than usual. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom invited me." Yamaguchi flashed him a small smile as he stepped inside the house, carrying a bag or two. Tsukishima followed behind as Akiteru came out of the kitchen and grabbed Yamaguchi in his arms. "How have you been, it's been awhile, isn't it?" "Ah yes," "Thanks for taking care of Kei all this time," "Oh n-no, it was nothing Akiteru-san," His brother's happy tone only further agitate his mood, so without waiting for Yamaguchi, he stormed up to his room.

-

"You've been acting really weird, Tsukki" Yamaguchi came in just a bit after and sat on a side of his bed as he closed his eyes to feign sleep. After a silent, the bed dip nearer to him as he felt Yamaguchi loomed over him, he heard clothes rustling before cold slender fingers caressed his face gently. His glasses got removed and a pair of chapped lips chastely pressed onto his cheek.  
"You never sleep with your glasses on, so stop pretending, Kei" His name rolled off Yamaguchi's tongue too easily and almost rousing a shudder out of him, though he forced his eyes close. A soft touch glided down his arms as another kiss was placed upon his eyes, then trailed to his lips.

Warmth covered his mouth and idly, Yamaguchi's lips mold with his, nipping and pulling apart the last of his restraint as his arms came up, winding above Yamaguchi's neck and torso and draw him closer. Yamaguchi's pleased smile etched against his own lips as they both shifted so that the freckled boy could tugged in snugly in Tsukishima's hold without breaking their contact. Their tongues glided against each other slowly as Tsukishima further open his mouth, letting Yamaguchi pushed in deeper, grazing at every corner in a sensual manner.

Then Yamaguchi drew back, leaving only a small distance to whisper softly, blowing hot breath on Tsukishima's mouth. "I really like you," His eyes flashed a serious gleam that unabling Tsukishima from drawing his own eyes away.

"Then do you want to go out with me?" The question slipped out without much thinking on Tsukishima's part as Yamaguchi's eyes widened. His reaction scared Tsukishima. Then everything was fine when Yamguchi burst out in a clear laugh.

"You did not just ask me that after all these time!"

"If you don't want to answer then shut up Yamaguchi," Tsukishima frowned, though he couldn't stop the red tint from appearing on his face.

"N-no, haha" Yamaguchi muffled his laugh in his hand before it turned into a small chuckle as he layed his cheek on Tsukishima's chest. "Tsukki,"

"We hold hand. We hug. We kiss. We slept together. We spend time together. We go out on dates. We buy stuff for each other.  I'm pretty sure we're already dating."

"...Oh."

"...Yeah."

"...you feel stupid."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi"

"Next time you having these mental break down, do include me in, Tsukki"

"I said shut up."

"You know there's one way to shut me up..."

"...I think that way will end up with you screaming my name rather than shutting up." And Yamaguchi shut up. Ears flaming. 

Tsukishima then realized, the reason doesn't matter if in the end Yamaguchi like him anyway and he allowed himself to hold the other tighter.

 

+1

"Kei, I thought you hate the color orange." His brother exclaimed one time they went to see a basketball game together.

"Well I don't find it disgusting. So it's good enough." He said, raising up a hand to catch Yamaguchi's attention as the boy was looking around like a deer in the headlight while holding drinks in his hand. Yamaguchi flashed a big smile as he caught Tsukishima's eyes and made his way toward them.

"Is that a new watch?"

"Yes." He ended the conversation as Yamaguchi flopped down beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't you just imagine Tsukishima wearing an orange polo (either Express or Ralph Lauren's) omg I think the color fit him more than sky blue... I can't choose.
> 
> Yamaguchi is sorta occ cus I didn't want to portray him like the soft, easily embarrassed uke and leave all the dominating to the seme. They're both dudes, and I like this type of BL c: where both have equal dominating power and all that.  
> I actually think Tsukishima over-think things so he assumed all the bad thing without even see if that's true or not and draw himself away from everyone.
> 
> So yeah. Hope you like my character interpretation and sorry for the fail plot. I just want to write Tsukkiyama. We need more Tsukkiyama in the fandom.
> 
> -Mii


End file.
